I'm Never Leaving You
by MR J.H.F
Summary: It was just a ordinary day for Alvin Seville. Until he met Brittany Miller. It was the best moment of his life ! Until it all went horribly wrong... Not an amazing summary, but It's well worth reading. If I may say so myself. :)
1. Lightning Strikes

_**MR J.H.F:**__** Okay, first things first, Alvin is NOT famous in this story but Brittany is, Jeanette and Eleanor are more in Brittany's shadow then in the cartoons and movies. This story takes place in 1939, so don't expect any rap or rock and roll songs. This story is based on the Twilight zone Tower of Terror Attraction located at Disney's Hollywood Studios. And just one more thing...Enjoy!**_

_**1) Lightning Strikes**_

The sun had set, and the lights of the Hollywood hotel had come on. The band had just begun playing 11 floors up, but you could hear them from the lobby just the same. It's lively tune made me want to go up there even more, but Dave insisted I go home, seeing as I had a cough and didn't feel all that great. Didn't mean I wanted to go though. I was standing by the lobby doors, when a whole mass of photographers swarmed the doors, cameras already flashing.

Standing on tiptoe, I could barely see a bellhop struggle through the crowd of photographers, laden with bags, followed by a woman with a dark hat, an umbrella, and a smart suit, who I assumed was a nanny by the look of her. And right behind them came a third person, and my jaw dropped as I got a good look at who it was. It was Brittany Miller! The famous child star and America's sweetheart! I watched as she posed for pictures, smiling cutely at the cameramen, and as she did, I also saw two other little girls, one with dark hair and the other was light blonde. They both wore purple and green dresses.

They seemed angry, and was giving glares full of hatred, not that Brittany noticed. As she walked by the front desk after the nanny, I saw something shiny slip off her wrist and fall. She hadn't appeared to notice, but I felt it was something important and grabbed it. It was a bracelet, gold, with two hearts on it. Plucking up the courage, I ran up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

" Excuse me, Miss Miller, but I think you dropped this," I said, watching her blue eyes light up in happiness. " Oh thank you! It would have been horrible if I lost this! Thank you so much!" she said, and hugged me, starling me at the suddenness of it.

" Um, your welcome Miss Miller," I said, my ten year old mind going crazy over the fact that a music star had hugged me! " Oh call me Brittany. Miss Miller makes me sound old!" she said, and we both started laughing, as the camera flashed all around us. " What's your name?" she asked, and I had to shake myself out of my laughter to tell her. " It's Alvin. Alvin Seville," I said, and we shook hands, just as her nanny came over to us.

" Come along Brittany, the elevator won't wait!" she said, gently taking the girls hand. " Sorry Mrs. Partridge, but I was just saying thank you to Alvin here. She brought me the charm bracelet when I dropped it," she said, smiling at me in thanks, her white teeth shinning in the light. The nanny looked down at me approvingly. " Well thank you lad, that was kind of you. Now Sally, lets get going," she said, giving me a smile before turning around, the girls hand in her own.

" Well it was nice meeting you Alvin!" she said, before being lead away by Ms. Partridge. " It was nice meeting you too Brittany!" I said, watching as she, Ms. Partridge, a bellhop and a man and woman entered the elevator; Brittany stepping out to give on last curtsy to the cameras. Mrs. Partridge pulled her back in before the doors shut, and before they closed she gave me a happy wave, which I returned. And then she was gone, as the elevator left the lobby. I smiled widely. I had met Brittany Miller!

I felt like I could go home now, but as I walked outside, where the car was waiting for me on the curb, a bolt of lightning hit the side of the building, sparks flying as it slammed against the stone wall. Gasping in shock, I almost thought I heard screams, and that's when I realized that the lightning had not hit any wall, but the wall covering the elevator shaft. Racing back inside the hotel, everybody in it was panicking. I looked around, trying to find out what was happening, when suddenly my brothers were there, holding me in there arms, both of them shaking like leaves in the wind. " Simon, what's happening?" I asked, fear creeping into my heart as people were pointing at the elevator, like it had crashed or something.

" Alvin, lightning struck the elevator," Simon said, and Theodore held me closer, like he was scared I would disappear. I didn't know how right I was, for hours later, after the police had been called, and had forcibly opened the elevator, the people in the elevator, including Brittany, had vanished. The hotel was searched, people questioned, ect. But they were never found. An actress, a nanny, a bellhop, and a man and woman, who I later found out was a famous actor and a singer, disappeared that night. I knew that I'd never see Brittany again. Or so I thought.

**MR J.H.F:** _**What do you think? Bad? Good? Please review and give me your thoughts!**_


	2. A Decade of Waiting

_**2) A Decade of Waiting**_

10 years. That's how it had been since the Hollywood hotel had closed its doors for good. It's also how long it's been since Brittany Miller disappeared. True, I had been only 8 years old when this happened, but that horrible night stood out in my memory crystal clear, like it had only happened yesterday. Still, the years had gone by, and the year was now 1949. I was 18, and living basically on my own.

Not by choice, I'll tell you that. You see, Dave and my brothers had died in a car accident when I was 16, and though I lived with my uncle Ian, he wasn't around much, either always away on business trips, or at the office. I was usually alone, which I liked, but there were times when I wish I could be around other people, but then I'd get scared, that I'd lose them or they'd leave. Just like my brothers and Brittany did. Yes, I still thought of Brittany.

People thought I was weird for liking a star who had mysteriously disappeared 10 years ago tomorrow, and thought that I should move on. But something always made me want to go back. Back to see if I could uncover the mystery surrounding the hotel. Tomorrow was Halloween, the 10th anniversary of the disappearance, and I wanted to go there. My uncle wouldn't care, he'd be too busy to be concerned, but in a way I did understand. He was a businessman of Hollywood, and since so many films were up and coming, he wouldn't realize I'd even left.

As soon as I got out of work the next day, I would go there, and stay the night. The Hotel had always been a part of me, what with Dave, Simon, Theodore and I staying there so often. The nightlife there was always happy and exciting, or so I remembered. I was looking forward to going back, even if it was just for the night. I just never knew that it would be my last.

Across town, the Hollywood Hotel sat dark and quiet. The power had been shut off for years, and the place had gotten quite dusty and had an abandoned feel to it. At least that's how Brittany felt. She had been a ghost for ten years now, and was still getting used to it. She was glad that she wasn't alone though. Carolyn Crosson and Ms. Partridge were nice to be around, Dewey the bellhop always made her laugh, and even Mr. Gilbert London, with his dry and sarcastic demeanor, was ok to be around.

Still, she was the only child,her sisters did not go on the lift that night, and she often wished that she could have another person her age around to talk to. This often made her think about Alvin Seville, a nice boy who she had meet just before she became a ghost. She had never gotten his age, but he seemed to be about 8, so he would be 18 now. She wondered if Alvin ever thought of her, and wished he would come back to the hotel. But he never did. Still, Brittany never gave up hope, and since tomorrow was Halloween, maybe Alvin would come back and the curse would be lifted. Maybe, just maybe, Alvin would come back...

_**MR J.H.F:**_ _**Sorry it's a short chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts.**_


	3. A Life Destroyed

_**3) A Life Destroyed**_

_**Alvin's Pov:**_

I walked out of the flower shop, my job, locking the door tightly behind me. On of my few friends, a sweet 17-year-old girl by the name of Jenny, followed me. Tonight was Halloween, but it didn't seem that there was going to be any dry trick or treaters tonight, seeing as a thunderstorm had blown in, the rain already soaking the streets. I pulled up the collar of my coat, my legs getting Goosebumps under my red hoodie. " So, are you really going up to that hotel? I mean, you do know that it's haunted right?" she said, and I laughed, watching as she struggled to keep a serious face. " I'm going to put those rumors to rest," I said, smiling at her truthfully.

" Are you sure you want to go along though? I now I'd be terrified to go in there!" she said, and looked at me like I was crazy. " I've been there before, and when I was there, I met Brittany Miller, and was at my happiest then. I want that back, so so much," I said, and smiled sadly when she took my hands in hers. " I just want you to be careful ok. I mean, you're my best friend," she said, and I pulled her close to me in a hug. "

You're my best friend too," I said, and we both laughed, then realized just how wet we were getting in the rain. I pulled out my umbrella, in an attempt to get us dry, when a dark figure emerged from the darkness of an alley. I pushed Jenny behind me, as the figure emerged into the light from a nearby streetlight. The man was dressed in dirty jeans and a large brown coat. His scraggly black hair hung in greasy strands down his grimy face. I stiffened.

I had seen this guy in the newspapers! This was Harvey Banks, a guy who had escaped from prison. He had been sent to jail for killing his wife, and had sworn to get out and do it again. I should have gotten Jenny home, before this crazy maniac showed up. I knew I had to get her to safety though.

" Hey doll face !. Put down that umbrella, and take off your Jeans, cause your coming with me!" the man hissed, and I felt my heart accelerate in fear for Jenny. My brain was telling me to get away, while my muscles reacted on instinct, bringing the umbrella down on top of his head with a sickening smack. The guy swore loudly, clutching his head. " Run Jenny! Get help!" I cried, giving her a strong push before smacking the guy again, giving Jenny time to run, and me time to lead the guy away.

My legs propelled me to the one place I knew I could hide; the Hollywood Hotel. The rain beat down on me, my feet almost sliding out from under me, as the roads were slick. I didn't dare look back, not wanting to see how close he was to me, and let my cold fear freeze up my legs. Using the darkness, I slide around the corner, coming to the gates of the Hotel. Knowing I would have to climb them, but also knowing that he would see me, I dove into a big clump of bushes, coving my gasp of pain as the branches scratched me.

I froze as I heard footsteps approaching, and listening in horror as they stopped close by. Fearing that he would see me, I grabbed a stone I found lying near me, and peeked out of the foliage. Waiting until his back was turned, I hurled the stone with all my might, a small bit of relief in my heart when I heard it clatter on the opposite side of the road, a pretty good distance away. A flash of lightning briefly lit up his face, and my felt sick to my stomach when I saw his expression. It was cold, and his eyes were alight with malice, a hungry look that matched his carnivorous smile.

He took off in the direction of the noise, which thankfully lead him into the tress, giving me time to get put of the bush and hoist myself up the locked gate. Checking to make sure he was still looking for me in across the street, I made it over the top, and fell down to the other side, sprinting towards the hotel as soon as I touched ground. Luckily, a roll of thunder masked my fall, and I made it to the safety of the porch before lightning flashed again. I tried the door, and panicked when the knob wouldn't turn! Locked! Praying that my guess was right, I reached under the mat at the front entrance, and fortunately found the little gold key. I jammed in into the lock, turning it quickly and bolted inside, locking it behind me.

I took a deep breath, then really took a look at my surroundings. The lobby was exactly how I remembered it, grand, spacious, and beautiful. Except now it was very dusty, and so still, like the inside of a tomb. I took of my sopping wet coat, laying it on a nearby couch, and ventured further inside the hotel, my eyes quickly adjusting to the gloom. Bags were stacked by the front desks, like they had been left behind since that night ten years ago.

Cobwebs stretched across the light fixtures, hanging down like grey pieces of cloth, they were that thick. I was looking at the front desk, at the check in book, smiling as I saw my family name, written in dave's perfect handwriting, when a loud bang startled me. I felt my palms sweat again when I saw that the door was shaking! The guy had realized my trick, and had come after me! The worst shock came, however, when a bullet, yes a bullet, had burst through one of the windows, and imbedded itself into the wall inches from my face! Truly scared now, I picked up the phone on the check in desk, intending to call for help, and almost hyperventilating when the phone was line was dead!

Not wanting to stick around to get killed, I dropped the phone, and raced up the stairs, intending to hide myself in one of the rooms. I got to the top of the stairs, and was bout to fly through into one of the rooms, when I saw someone standing at the end of the hallway. My shaking legs gave out, and I collapsed against the door, shaking in fear as the figure came closer. As another lightning flash lit up the hallway, I screamed in fear as I saw her, Brittany Miller, standing right in front of me. " Who are you?" she asked, and I felt myself backing away, my eyes never leaving her face. " No, it can't be. Your dead!" I cried, hot tears escaping from my eyes as I looked at the girl, pure fear surging through my whole body.

She came closer, and I continued to back away. " Please don't hurt me!" I begged her, and she looked almost sad. That's when I realized that I had come back to the top of the stairs, just as the lobby doors burst open with a sickening crunch. " There you are!" he said, triumph in his tone, and just as another lightning strike lit up the lobby, he fired his gun, the shot mixing with the booming thunder. When the bullet entered my chest, the pain was excruciating, like little bolts of electricity wrapped in white-hot flames had entered my very soul. My body thudded down the stairs, and while I fell, I thought I almost heard a girl screaming, like that horrible night 10 years ago. My body was covered in bruises and cuts as the sharp edges of the stairs cut into my skin, more pain filling my body with every step I hit.

When I came to rest at the bottom of the stairs, I heard police sirens outside, knowing now that Jenny had pulled through, and brought the police, and I was thankful that she had gotten away. Through blurry eyes, I saw policemen tackle the horrible man, and when I tried to sit up, to thank them, my chest felt horribly hot and wet, and I knew it wasn't from the rain. With a shaky hand, I felt my chest, and started sobbing when I pulled it back, and saw that it was covered in dark, red blood, my blood. I was dying, and the police were too busy arresting the guy to help me. I wanted to cry out, to tell them, no, beg them to help me, but the pain was too much. My vision started going dark, and right before my eyes lost sight, I thought I saw Brittany, holding my hand and crying, telling me she was sorry. Then my eyes closed, and I felt nothing.

When I opened my eyes, the sun was shining . Rubbing my eyes, I sat up slowly, shocked when I realized I was still in the hotel. Scared now, I leaped to my feet, my head swimming horribly. " Come on Honey, don't hurt yourself now," said a voice, startling me. " Who said that? What's going on here?" I demanded, looking around the sunlight lobby in fear.

Over by the front desk, the air shimmered like it was caught in a heat wave. From this, stepped out a beautiful woman, in a long white dress, and golden blond hair that fell in soft waves around her face. I had only seen her in pictures, but I instantly knew who she was. " Claire Poulet?" I asked, getting up to walk over to her. " Yes. Well actually, that's my stage name. My real name is Carolyn Crosson," she said, and I hesitantly reached out, and jumped when I touched her. " But you're a ghost! I shouldn't be able to touch you," I said, backing away.

She looked like she was about to say something, when the clatter of footsteps made me look up. Brittany Miller didn't look like she had aged a day. She looked the same she did that fateful night, from her pink dress right down to her pink hair-bow. She looked at me for a second, then sprinted over to me, skidding to a stop in front of me. We looked at each other for a few moments, smiling nervously at each other. This time when I looked at her, I felt no fear, but joy at seeing someone wonderful from my past. I was the one to break the silence.

" Well, it seems like these last ten years have been kinder to you then me, Brittany," I said, and the next thing I knew, the little girl was hugging me tightly, and I was hugging her back, both of us giggling like little girls. " It's good to see you Brittany. I'm sorry about last night. That guy was chasing me and I was scared," I said, looking at her in confusion when she stiffened, giving me the same sad look that Claire, I mean, Carolyn did. I was about to ask what was wrong with them, when three other people appeared, the last of the missing ghosts. The Bellhop was the first one to step forward.

" So this is the famous Alvin Seville. Brittany has told us all about you. I'm Dewy Todd," he said, and shook my hand, and I smiled softly as I looked down, yes looked down at him. I was then passed along to Mrs. Partridge, and a slightly bigger smile came on my lips as the older woman hugged me gently. " My lad. You've grown into a beautiful man, you have. It's just to bad that…." She broke off, and by now I was sick and tired of not knowing what was going on.

" Ok, what is wrong with all of you? You are keeping something from me and I want to know what it is right now!" I demanded, my fists clenched, as they all looked at each other. " Well, Alvin, this may not be easy for you to hear," said Carolyn, and I looked at her in utter confusion. "Oh will all of you just stop beating around the bush and tell the boy already!" said the famous ex actor Gilbert London, who hadn't spoken until now, and I found my eyes drawn to his sharp tone. " Tell me… tell me what?" I asked, my voice shaking horribly.

" Well, to put it bluntly, child, you were shot last night by that man, and died right here in hotel," he said calmly. I found myself staring in shock. He must be joking. " You are lying to me. I can't be dead, I'm standing right here, solid and alive. This is just a cruel joke, right?" I asked, looking hopefully at each of the ghosts, silently pleading that they were just joking.

" You must face the facts, Mr Seville. You died last night, right in this lobby. You must realize the truth!" he said, receiving a slap from Carolyn. " Gilbert! Don't be like that!" she scolded, and the actor rolled his eyes. I shook my head, backing up from all of them, until I found a side of a nearby table to hold onto.

" Please. Tell me it isn't true. Please!" I begged, my voice now in a whisper as I spoke, my chin quivering as I kept tears at bay. The ghosts looked at each other, and it was Dewy who stepped forward, holding out a crisp copy of the The Scroll, the town's local paper. With a somber expression, he handed it to me, and I took it with trembling hands. I felt my breath catch in my chest as I read the headline, the words blaring out to me as loudly as a siren.

LOCAL BOY, ALVIN SEVILLE, AGE 18, MURDERED AT HOLLYWOOD HOTEL, cried the headline. As tears overflowed my eyes and fell, an instance that I later was surprised could still do, I cried as I read the article, hocked sobs coming out of my mouth like hiccups.

A night of spooky fun and laughter has turned dark for a young man, who was known in town for his humor and imagination. Last night, as Alvin Seville, and his long time friend Jenny Hale, were locking up the flower shop Fragrance, where both teens worked. What looked to be a quiet night at home was shattered, when the two were cornered, by none other then the escaped convict, Harvey Banks. From the account of Jenny Hale, Seville told her to run, and preceded to beat the man with his umbrella, to give Hale time to escape. Seville then lead the man away, heading towards the Hollywood Hotel, a already historical landmark for death.

Until the scene of the shooting, it is unclear what occurred in the historic building. We do know however that Mr Alvin Seville was shot straight through the heart, and died of severe blood loss a few minutes later. Alvin Seville was pronounced dead at 10:30 pm, October 31st, 1949. Harvey Banks had been caught and is facing the death penalty for the charge of murder. The funeral will be held this Sunday at noon at the Church of Faith. It never will be explained as to what posses a person to take another's life, but we can only prey that Alvin is in a better, more peaceful place, and wherever it is, it's better now that your there.

I felt the paper drop from my hands, but I was crying too hard now to care. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, but the tears were blinding me from seeing anything. " No. Why? Why did he want to kill me? I… didn't want to die. I… came here to finally feel happy again. And now, I've paid for it with my life," I sobbed, and I felt Carolyn wrap her arms around me and hug me, telling me that it would be all right and that I would be safe now.

I also felt a small hand grab my own, and I held onto it tightly, feeling Brittany hold it gently. We sat like that for a long time, until my tears finally slowed down, and then stopped all together. " So I guess I'm here for a while now huh?" I said hoarsely, wiping my eyes as I looked at the rest of the ghosts, which I had now become. " Well, until the curse is broken, we all are. But, hopefully someone will,, and soon" said Dewy, sitting down on one of the couch's with a cloud of dust poofing out of one of the couch cushions.

" Well, once again, if it wasn't for you, then we wouldn't be here in the first place," said Gilbert snidely, looking at Dewy pointedly. "And, once again, it wasn't my fault! I don't know what happened, and neither do you!" said the bellhop angrily, and I saw Brittany and Carolyn share a bored look, like they had heard it all before. " Oh come now, boys. Not in front of our guest!" said Mrs. Partridge, giving me a kind smile.

" I agree. Now that we're all here for a while, we might as well get along," said Carolyn, and I smiled as she gave my hand a squeeze. " Alvin, do you want to come see my room here, and pick out yours?" asked Brittany, and for the first time since I had accepted I had died, I smiled, and let her lead me up the stairs. My eyes drifted down towards the bottom of my collarbone, a small pink scar over my heart, all that remained from the gun wound. It was horrify that I was dead, but as I let Brittany lead me up the stairs, I also thought that this new " life", would be one of no pain. It might be a long wait, but I was willing to do it now, as I was surrounded by a lot of nice people, even including Gilbert. I took a deep breath and smiled. Though it wasn't the most ideal way, I felt like I had returned home at last.

_**MR J.H.F:**_ _**What do you think? Too much, not enough? Please tell me what you think, and I will try to update soon. Thank you for reading !**_


	4. I'm Not Gay!

_**4) I'm Not Gay !**_

October 31st, 1959

_**Alvin's pov:**_

Another decade came and went. If I had been alive, I would have been 28 now, probably married with a husband, children, and a home. But once you enter the Hollywood Tower Hotel, which the others and I had come to call the Tower of Terror, for many unsaid reasons, you never change. The only thing that I was grateful for was not having to worry about how I dressed anymore. I had been wearing the same outfit for 10 years, and I had been wearing one of my nicer ones when I died. Even my hair was good, brushed and combed to perfection, something it never did when I was alive.

Alive. Just the word made me envious. For ten years, I had been trapped here, not being able to leave the grounds. Sure, I could go all around inside the hotel, and all around the property, but as soon as I tried to cross through the gates, or go up to the tip top club on the 12th floor, I was thrown back about three feet, with the feeling that I had just run into a stone wall and an electric fence all at the once, so I had learned not to do that anymore. Still, if it wasn't for the ghosts, I probably would have gone insane from loneliness. Not that it was a real picnic for them either.

I especially felt bad for Brittany. She hadn't seen her parents in 20 years, and we often talked about them, hers and mine, which was one of the issues that made us close, even though she was older, or was it younger, then I was. Whatever it was, we were good friends, and laughed a lot when we talked. But, tonight was the anniversary, and I was anything but happy tonight. It was raining tonight, just like the night I died, but it was a lighter, calmer kind of rain then the violent thunderstorm that ended in my violent death. I was up in room 216, the room I had picked to stay, and sometimes hide, in. I was sitting at the window, which had a few cushions on it, and just sat there, watching the rain pour down, almost as fast as my tears were.

It still amazed me to this day, that when a ghost didn't eat, drink, and had no need for sleep, they could still cry. And I cried a lot, so in a way it was a wonderful release. Brittany and the others had taken to leaving me alone on this night, but then they had their own problems to deal with. Every year on Halloween, we'd here music coming from the Tiptop club, a cruel reminder of how they could never get to the party that went on without them each and every Halloween. So it was a bit surprising when I heard a knock on the door.

" Come in," I said, wiping my eyes to get rid of the majority of tears that were in them. As the door opened, I expected to see Brittany, Carolyn, or even Miss Partridge, so I was shocked when I saw that it was Dewy. " Dewy! What brings you here?" I asked, watching as he twisted his hands nervously. " Well, I was just downstairs, and I thought of you up here by yourself, and thought you might like some company," he said, I put on a fake smile.

" You can if you'd like, but I can tell you that I'm not the most happy person to be with," I said, feeling the crushing weight of sadness descend once again as he came over to sit next to me. " That's all right. I think we've all become like that over the years," he said, and I gave him a small smile in response. We sat in silence for a bit, before he was the one to break the ice. " I think you look really nice tonight, Alvin," he said, and I had to laugh.

" Your not coming on to me are you ?" I asked in anxiety. " Oh God, no,no,no. I am just complementing you."Dewy replied. " Yeah well that's still dangerously close to flirting" I said. Dewy looked surprised " Alvin... I thought you were gay ?" I Almost puked at the thought. " What?!...WHY?" Dewy just looked at me, gazing into my eyes. I was freaked out. "Well, you always wear fashionable clothes, you always keep your hair combed backwards, you sing your favorite musical songs into your mirror, and are a avid fan of a 10 year old pop star." I was really freaked out by this point. Not only was dewy trying to kiss me, or worse. He was also 10 years older than me! , I saw him closing in for a kiss, " Oh I think Brittany wants me" I escaped as fast as I could, and pretend to walk towards my rather idiotic lie. I felt bad for dewy, but I'm not gonna change sexuality for him. I then knew the next few days or even weeks were gonna be awkward.

_**MR J.H.F:**_ _**This chapter is meant to be somewhat humors. I just want to say that I am not homophobic in anyway. Please remember that the joke is about the awkward moment and not about the fact that Dewy is maybe thinking why he is gay in the first place? Well I couldn't think of anything else.**_

_**Please leave me your thoughts and questions. And thank you for reading!**_


	5. The Sweet Ignorance of Fear

_**5) The Sweet Ignorance of Fear**_

**_October 31st, 1979_**

_**Jenny's P.O.V.**_

I found myself looking up towards the hotel. It had been 30 years now since he had died. 30 years since that horrible night that my brave friend Alvin Seville had saved me from that horrible man, and had ended up paying for it with his life. And every Halloween since then, my head echoed with the last words she had ever spoken to me. " Run Jenny! Get Help!" played over and over like a broken record.

I was now 47, but every Halloween brought me back to the night, where I was a frightened 17 year old girl again, slipping and sliding through the wet streets, unaware that I would never see my best friend again. I hadn't been to the hotel since, and ever since that horrible night; I couldn't go out after dark. But, I finally was going back. To apologize. To say how sorry I was that it had been him instead of me.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

The streets were filled with little kids; all dressed up in colorful costumes, with pillowcases and garbage bags bulging with treats as laughter and joy rang out from their mouths. I felt my eyes tear up, as I thought of the many times Alvin and I had gone trick or treating, and how exciting being out at night was. I must have spaced out, because I felt someone tug on my sleeve, and I looked down to see a little boy who hadn't been there a moment ago. He looked to be about 8 years old, and dressed up as a vampire, with what looked like dried ketchup on the sides of his mouth. " Excuse me lady, but are you ok? " he asked, and I felt my heart melt at the innocent sound of his voice.

" Hm?" I asked, still coming back to reality. " You seem sad. Here," he said, and reaching into his bag, pulled out a mini milky way bar, and held it out to me. I hesitated, but as the moments passed, I watched his face fall, and I knew if I didn't take it he'd be crushed. So sweet, so happy in his own little world. I envied him, wishing that I could hold that same happiness, that same care free feeling.

" Thank you. You're really sweet," I said, taking it from him gently, and smiled to hide my sadness. " Happy Halloween, lady," he said, before running away, joining up with another little boy who was dressed as a ghost. He turned back and waved, and I forced myself to look happy as I waved back. A small spark of happiness filled my heart, as I walked up to the hotel.

But then, it came crashing down as I walked up to the gate, the hotel looming tall and dark against the sunset. I couldn't do it. I couldn't walk into the place where my friend had been shot down. I suddenly felt strange, almost like there was someone watching me, and I swear I saw a flash of what looked like eyes. His eyes. I felt my legs shake, and before I knew it, I was running, running as fast as I could to get away, as tears streamed down my cheeks. It was just too painful.

The image of the smiling child flashed through my mind, and I knew I'd never be like him ever again. I could never be happy, unless I stood next to my best friend and told him how sorry I was. But he was gone, never to return and I'd never see him again. And it was all my fault. My fault.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_

**_Alvin's P.O.V._**

If my heart had still been beating, it would probably be splitting in two right now. I had been looking out of the balcony of my room, watching little children run around in Halloween costumes, laughing and yelling in excitement over the candy they were getting. That's when a feeling passed through me, a feeling of sadness that chilled me like a cold wind. I found my eyes drifting towards the gate, and saw someone standing there. Deciding to check it out, I went invisible and floated down into the garden, standing a few feet away from the rusty gate.

It took a moment but I recognized her. Even though 30 years had passed, that face was as recognizable as the last time I had seem it. Jenny Hale, now a forty seven year old woman, was standing right in front of me, tears cascading down her cheeks, her auburn hair blowing in the crisp October breeze. We used to joke about she was the light to my dark with her brown hair and my black hair. I reached out to her, my fingers barely able to cross the threshold of the gate, the barrier that kept me trapped here.

Still, I managed to reach out far enough to brush a fee strands of her hair, her body heat shocking to my temperature-less skin. I saw here eyes go wide, and I knew she had felt something. And then she was gone, running like her life depended on it. That's what broke me, the sight of my best friend running away from me. " No! Please come back! Please!" I heard myself sob, and I fell to the ground, my ghostly form shaking with sobs.

_**MR J.H.F:**_ _**Again. Good? Bad? Looking forward to hear what you think! See you later!**_


	6. Stars

**_6) Stars_**

**_Alvin's Pov: _**

As I lie on my bed, I stare into the night sky. It's truly is a thing of beauty. Their multitudes glow in the darkness. They keep watch for me in the night. As I wonder into the void of light, I still think of Jenny and pray she is safe. As I turn back towards the world I see the hotel, but not as it remains now, but how it looked that night over twenty years ago.

I see myself, in the lobby with Dave and my brothers dressed in my old Sunday-best shirt. I still have never forgotten my brothers. I never remembered their appearances, but I always remembered them by our joyful experiences together. As I watched the scene from above, I heard an angel's voice from behind me.

' Alvin, your life may be lost, but that does not mean it's not over.'

As I turned back into the bright light I saw Brittany Miller, but not as a young girl, she had matured into a beautiful woman. She held out her hand.

' Come with me Alvin, I will lead you to a better place, you been tried recently, haven't you ? Up here you can finally die in peace'

I look back down towards Sunset Boulevard, I can see Jenny, she is walking down the street with her husband. She has a bunch of flowers and a note. She leaves them at the hotel where I died.

' You needn't worry about her. She will be fine. Come with me and you shall see for yourself '

I take her by the hand, trusting her words. We walk slowly into the light. And welcome death gladly.

Departing from this life to the next.

_**The End**_


	7. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I just want to thank munkedupjoe213 and SimonSeville101 for reviewing and I am sorry for not updating this story for a while.**_

_**If I get any future reviews then I thank you as well.**_

_**If you liked this story then it would be great if you check out my other stories/poems **_

_**See you around. Bye !**_


End file.
